casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Harrison
23 24 |born= |occupation= Band 5 staff nurse (2008-10) |spouse = Sean Anderson ( 1997; 2009) Adam Trueman ( 2010; 2010) |children = Lucas Amelia Harry ( 2009)}} Jessica Harrison (née Anderson; born 4 August 1974)Seen on her ID bracelet is a staff nurse who worked in the Emergency Department of Holby General Hospital from 2008 to 2010. Time in the Emergency Department (2008-10) She had a one-night stand with Adam the night before her first shift and is shocked to realise that she will be working with him. They discuss having a relationship and she isn't keen but they eventually begin an affair, despite Jessica being married to Orthopaedic Consultant Sean Anderson and they have two children, Amelia and Lucas. Jessica ends the affair, feeling guilty that Lucas was injured while she was with Adam. She is shocked to discover Sean is having an affair too - with Zoe Hanna, and that she's expecting her third child. Unsure who is the father, she assumes it is Sean's, only telling Adam when she is admitted to the ED, following an accident at home. Unfortunately Sean guessed he might not be the baby's father on seeing Adam's reaction to Jessica's news. Devastated, he took Amelia and Lucas to Saudi Arabia for his new job as planned and told Jessica that she could only join them after she'd had an abortion but Jessica refuses, moving into a flat on the Farmead Estate after being evicted from the marital home. Shortly after Harry's birth, he is rushed to the ED with breathing difficulties. Worried he might not live, Jessica tells Adam that he could be Harry's father and they reunite, naming their son Harry Adam Trueman. Desperate to see her other children, Jessica lies to Sean and his mother, Maureen, that Harry is Sean's son and receives her passport and a ticket to Saudi Arabia, as she knew he would. Despite Adam's anger, she takes Harry to Saudi Arabia but promises that they will return. Two weeks later, she returns with all three children. Adam is initially furious but on calming down, asks her to divorce Sean, marry him and have a DNA test that confirms Adam is Harry's father. Jessica is furious with Adam when he calls Sean regarding Amelia and Lucas but agrees he can have access. She and Adam forgave each other and they decide to move in together and get engaged, planning to marry at the New Year. However, Jessica and Adam were not pleased to see Sean return to work at Holby City Hospital but accepted it. Sean tries making peace, realising he has behaved badly. Adam agrees to a fresh start but Jessica isn't as forgiving. Sean, however, has not given up hope of winning her back but is shocked by how much watching her with Adam and the children hurts. On their wedding day, Adam is called back to the ED, following a minibus crash. They married in the hospital chapel and were returning to the venue to sign the papers but crashed en route. Adam's car sank into a lake with him, Jessica and Harry inside. All 3 were pulled from the water alive but Harry died. After 2 weeks in a coma, Jessica wakes up. However, she and Adam drift apart, and, feeling that she cannot stay with him and the memory of Harry, she and the children go to America with an old friend. Jessica returns to Holby at the end of "New Beginnings" after Alice calls her, worried about Adam's mental health. Initially Adam is hostile to her but after being sealed in the ED, worried about a possible anthrax scare, they reconcile. Back at Adam's house, Jessica seems happy to stay until she finds Harry's feeding spoon in a kitchen drawer. Unable to take any more, Adam insists Jessica make a decision about staying or leaving there and then References Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Female characters Category:Nurses Category:2008 arrivals Category:2010 departures